Sete Cidades
by Morgana Black
Summary: Um simples passeio no Beco Diagonal pode trazer à tona um passado doloroso e o encontro com alguém inesperado. Ou talvez não. Pós Guerra! Lupin e Tonks


"**Sete Cidades"**

**(Remus e Nymphadora)**

_**Já me acostumei com a tua voz **_

_**Com teu rosto e teu olhar **_

**_Me partiram em dois_**

_**E procuro agora o que é minha metade **_

_**Quando não estás aqui **_

_**Sinto falta de mim mesmo **_

_**E sinto falta do meu corpo junto ao teu **_

Era simplesmente maravilhoso ficar assim, ao lado dele. Sentir a sua respiração calma e compassada próxima ao seu ouvido, enquanto ele sussurrava juras de amor apaixonadas. Sentir as mãos quentes e o toque macio dele em sua pele a acariciando, a embalando suavemente. Sentir que sempre teria ele ali, junto dela e que nada seria capaz de separá-los.

Tonks mergulhou profundamente em sonhos agradáveis e que pareciam tão reais, tão reais. Era quase como tê-lo ali, de verdade.

Quando a manhã já estava clara, sentiu alguém acariciando o seu rosto, percorrendo cada detalhe ali. Um toque leve, macio, quente e suave. Não queria abrir os olhos. Tudo estava tão perfeito. E as carícias continuavam e, agora, estavam próximas à sua testa, afagando os seus cabelos que estavam com a aparência natural: castanho-escuro, longos e levemente ondulados. Ela soltou um gemido fraco de satisfação, quando, num momento súbito, sentiu aquelas mãos de toque macio forçando suas pálpebras a se abrirem.

-Mãe, você tá acordada?

Tonks abriu apenas um olho e se deparou com um rostinho redondo e cheio de covinhas a olhando com curiosidade. Fitar aqueles olhos cor de âmbar sempre fazia com que o coração de Tonks diminuísse de tamanho.

"_Tão parecida com ele..."_

-Diana, deixa a mamãe dormir mais um pouquinho... - Tonks disse com voz manhosa, enquanto puxava as cobertas acima de sua cabeça.

A garotinha se deitou ao lado da mãe, fitando o teto com uma expressão entediada e sacudindo as perninhas em total impaciência. Após cinco minutos de longa espera, ela afastou lentamente as cobertas, espiando Tonks, que já estava quase cochilando.

-Mãe, você já dormiu mais um pouquinho. Levanta vai!

Tonks nem se manifestou. Achou que se ficasse quieta, Diana sossegaria e a deixaria em paz. Ela se sentia tão cansada...

Mas parecia que naquele dia, Diana tinha tomado algum tipo de poção energética, pois, já que Tonks estava tão quieta, ela começou a entoar uma espécie de mantra enquanto ficava pulando sobre o colchão de molas.

-Mãe, mãe, mãe, mãe, mãe, mãe, mãe...

Tonks continuou sem dar atenção, tentado conciliar o sono perdido e voltar aos sonhos românticos que estava tendo. Mas a voz imperativa da garotinha a despertou de vez e conseguiu chamar sua atenção:

-Nymphadora, você prometeu!

"_OK, você venceu!"_

-Tem que ser hoje mesmo, Diana?

-Você disse que iria me levar ao Beco Diagonal no sábado de manhã. – A garotinha se sentou em frente à mãe, cruzando os braços. – E _hoje _é sábado.

-Ok, ok, sua pequena tratante. – E agora, totalmente desperta, Tonks lançava um olhar divertido para Diana. – Mas, já que você me acordou, vai ter de arcar com as conseqüências.

Quando Diana pensou em perguntar alguma coisa, Tonks se levantou de um pulo. Pressentimento o que estava por vir, a garotinha saiu em disparada para fora do quarto com Tonks em seus calcanhares. Quando chegaram na sala, Tonks conseguiu agarrar Diana e as duas caíram no tapete, soltando várias gargalhadas.

-Vocês não têm jeito mesmo, não é? – Uma voz grave e feminina assustou as duas.

Tonks se ajeitou rapidamente e Diana se sentou no tapete, olhando para a lareira, de onde a voz vinha. Das chamas da lareira que ficava na sala do pequeno apartamento, surgiu o rosto de uma mulher de meia-idade, de olhos e cabelos escuros.

-Oi, mãe, tudo bem aí? – Tonks perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Diana.

Andrômeda deu um sorriso. –Ah, sim, Nymphadora. – E Tonks fez uma careta. - Só queria saber se estava tudo bem com vocês.

-Tá tudo legal, vó – A garotinha começou a falar. – A gente vai pro Beco Diagonal hoje de manhã. Minha mãe disse que eu vou poder escolher o meu presente de Natal. Eu estava pensando no que vou pedir. Estou em dúvida entre uma Firebolt Plus ou...

-Tá legal, Diana, sua vó já entendeu...

Andrômeda sorriu mais uma vez. Nymphadora quando era criança tinha o mesmo jeito alegre e inquieto de Diana. Gostaria tanto que sua filha voltasse a ter a mesma alegria genuína de antes...

-Quer ir com a gente, vó?

-Não, não. Não estou disposta a tomar conta de vocês duas no Beco Diagonal. – A mulher na lareira lançou um olhar divertido à sua filha e à sua neta, tendo uma nota de ironia na voz. Afinal, ela ainda era uma Black. E dando um breve aceno, sumiu das chamas da lareira.

-Hm, que tal você me ajudar a escolher um cabelo legal pra usar hoje? – Tonks perguntou, puxando Diana pela mão em direção ao quarto.

As duas se divertiram um bocado e depois de vários protestos de Diana (que não queria os cabelos coloridos de sua mãe), Tonks acabou optando por uma aparência semelhante de sua filha: Cabelos castanhos, lisos e compridos presos num rabo de cavalo, com uma franja jovial encobrindo os olhos. Apenas os olhos ela deixou verdes.

"_Os olhos cor de âmbar são exclusividade dele"_

_**Meu coração **_

_**É tão tosco e tão pobre **_

_**Não sabe ainda **_

_**Os caminhos do mundo **_

Devidamente vestidas e alimentadas, saíram do pequeno apartamento, que ficava próximo ao centro de Londres. Como Diana ainda era muito pequena para usar algum transporte bruxo, Tonks teve de levá-la de metrô até perto do Caldeirão Furado.

A garotinha olhava com interesse tudo o que estava ao seu redor. Apesar de Tonks sempre levar a filha para passear ali, Diana sempre ficava entusiasmada ao ver como os trouxas nunca conseguiam ver o Caldeirão Furado ali, bem no meio dos prédios deles.

-E ai, Tom, tudo beleza? – Tonks acenou para o dono do bar, enquanto atravessava este, indo para a porta que dava para o muro de acesso ao Beco Diagonal. Tirou a varinha de dentro do casaco colorido e dando uma leve pancada em alguns tijolos vermelhos, revelou a passagem de acesso.

Diana parecia deslumbrada, sem saber para onde olhar primeiro.

-Uau, não vejo a hora de aprender a fazer essas coisas, mãe. – Ela disse, apontando para a varinha que Tonks voltava a guardar dentro do casaco.

-Ih, isso ainda vai demorar um pouco, Dona Diana. – Tonks falou, num falso tom professoral. – A senhorita só tem cinco anos e não pode fazer magia ainda. O que é uma pena, já que estou cansada de ficar consertando as coisas que você quebra.

-Ei, eu não sou a única que quebra as coisas em casa. –A garota protestou. Fingindo-se de desentendida, Tonks apontou para uma loja colorida com objetos um tanto suspeitos expostos na vitrine: GEMIALIDADES WEASLEY.

Diana esqueceu rapidamente as suas reclamações e entrou animada na loja. Foi com um pouco de dificuldade que as duas conseguiram se aproximar das prateleiras, já que a loja estava apinhada de gente, afinal, estavam perto do Natal.

-Ora, ora, se não é a minha cara Nymphadora! – Uma voz divertida soou atrás das duas. Diana abriu um largo sorriso e se jogou no colo do rapaz.

-É o tio Fred ou o tio George? – Diana perguntou, olhando atentamente o rosto do rapaz.

-Isso não faz diferença, querida, os dois são sem vergonha do mesmo jeito. – Tonks falou, estreitando os olhos. Afinal, chamá-la de Nymphadora era considerada uma ofensa pessoal.

-Ei, George, me dê uma mãozinha aqui. – Uma outra voz, parecida com a primeira, foi ouvida de longe. O outro ruivo se aproximou e abriu um sorriso maroto ao ver Tonks e Diana. –Ah, são os membros honorários da família Weasley. Como vai, Nymphadora?

-Bem melhor se vocês dois parassem de me chamar assim... – Tonks respondeu, revirando os olhos.

Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar divertido. Fred colocou Diana no chão e a guiou pela mão em direção às prateleiras da loja.

-Então, veio escolher o seu presente de Natal? - Fred (ou George) perguntou à garotinha que tinha os olhos tão abertos que parecia querer devorar a loja com eles e ela apenas assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça. Pararam em frente à uma prateleira com vários objetos cor-de-rosa, com Tonks lançando olhares mortíferos aos gêmeos que _distraidamente _ainda a chamavam pelo nome.

-Ei, Nymphadora, - George chamou. - Esses dias mamãe estava querendo saber se você vai passar o Natal em casa, com a nossa pequena lobinha.

Tonks ficou com uma expressão vazia em seu rosto, enquanto olhava a filha e um dos gêmeos conversando animadamente sobre os produtos da loja e se indagando mentalmente se eles não teriam a mesma idade.

-Não sei... Minha mãe também quer que passemos o Natal lá na casa dela... - E soltou um suspiro.

E antes que alguns pensamentos dolorosos fossem desenterrados do recanto mais escondido de sua mente, a voz de Diana a despertou:

-E então, mãe, eles não são uma gracinha?

-O que, Diana? - Tonks franziu as sobrancelhas.

E Diana apontou para algumas bolas redondas de felpa rosa escuro e roxas, que pulavam ao redor do fundo de uma jaula e soltavam chiados agudos.

Olhando as expressões "inocentes" dos Gêmeos e sua filha, Tonks não conseguiu segurar uma gargalhada. - Sopros de pigmeu, Diana? Fala sério, viu, depois eu é que era a maluca...

-Mãezinha... - Diana se aproximou, abraçando Tonks pela cintura – Posso levar um deles?

-Diana...

-Por favor, mãe... – a garotinha ergueu os olhos, com a típica expressão "cachorrinho molhado que caiu da mudança".

Tonks suspirou.

-Tudo bem, Diana, você pode levar um desses...

E a Auror não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao ver a sua garotinha dando pulinhos de alegria e enchendo o seu rosto de beijos entremeados de "Obrigado" e "Te amo, mãe".

-Senhores Weasley! – Uma voz aguda gritou ao longe, chamando pelos gêmeos. Os dois se desculparam e saíram para ver o que a funcionária da loja queria.

Tonks se abaixou, para ficar na mesma altura de Diana.

-Diana, eu vou passar no caixa para pagar isso e você fica aqui me esperando, ok?

A pequena fez um sinal positivo com o polegar e continuou a olhar para as prateleiras apinhadas de coisas _interessantes._ Tonks se virou e espremendo-se no meio da multidão que enchia a loja foi em direção ao caixa. Essa não foi uma atitude muito sensata da Auror. Deixar uma criança de cinco anos sozinha em uma loja pode ser um tanto irresponsável.

O fato é que quando Tonks voltou para encontrar sua filha, entrou no mais absoluto estado de pânico ao ver que ela não estava ali. Olhou para todos os lados, em busca da criança, mas essa era uma tarefa um tanto complicada por causa da enchente de pessoas que ocupava a loja.

"Você é muito burra mesmo, Tonks" 

Colocando-se na ponta dos pés, viu um dos gêmeos passando por ali. Deu um puxão desajeitado na manga das vestes magenta do rapaz que quase derrubou ambos.

-George, voc..

-É Fred, Tonks. –O rapaz falou em tom de brincadeira.

-Tá, tá, tanto faz quem seja. –Ela retrucou. Vendo como a moça parecia agoniada, Fred ficou sério. – Você viu a Diana por aí?

-Não, não vi. Mas o q...

E antes que ele terminasse de falar o que queria, Tonks saiu desabalada pela loja, chamando pelo nome da filha. Vendo que ela não estava ali, saiu para a rua movimentada. Nem se importou com os flocos gélidos de neve que caiam em seu rosto e o frio que dificultava a sua respiração. Ela estava desesperada e nem sabia por onde começar a procurar.

Saiu percorrendo lojas e mais lojas, mas ninguém parecia ter visto a criança.

"Que bela Auror eu sou, perdendo uma criança de cinco anos" 

Tonks já estava chegando no limite de seu autocontrole quando se lembrou do único lugar em que ainda não tinha ido procurar: A Soverteria _Floreans Fortescue. _Estava apelando para todos as divindades que já ouvira falar na vida para que Diana estivesse lá. Ela que nunca fora uma pessoa religiosa.

Foi com profundo alívio que viu uma toquinha com um pompom cor de rosa na ponta sentada em uma das mesinhas da soverteria. Tonks estava pensando seriamente no que fazer: colocar a criança no colo e enchê-la de beijos ou dar um puxão de orelhas bem dado.

Conforme foi se aproximando da mesa onde Diana estava, uma ruguinha de apreensão foi se formando em seu rosto. A garotinha estava conversando animadamente com um homem, que Tonks não foi capaz de identificar, pois estava de costas para ela.

Tonks estava furiosa. Quem aquele cara pensava que era para sair raptando as filhas alheias?

-Diana! – Bradou, com as mãos na cintura.

A garotinha deu um pulo de susto, quase derrubando a taça de sorvete de chocolate que estava na sua frente.

-Você quer me matar de preocupação? O que foi que eu pedi pra você, hein! – A garotinha abriu a boca, mas Tonks recomeçou a falar. –Eu falei pra você ficar me esperando quietinha. E o que você faz? Some, me deixando preocupada...

-Mãe...

-...Isso não é coisa que se faça comigo...

-Mãe...

-...Eu quase morri de susto...

E conforme falava, Tonks sacudia a gaiola onde o Sopro de Pigmeu se agarrava assustado, soltando guinchos agudos e histéricos. De tão nervosa que estava, ela mal se deu conta da presença do homem sentado a frente de Diana e que a olhava com uma expressão petrificada.

-Mãe, por favor...

-E você – e se virou para o homem, agitando o dedo nervosamente. – O que você estava fazendo com a minha filha, seu pervertido? Ela é só uma criança de cinco anos, sabia?

Tonks pôs a mão sobre rosto, tentando se segurar para não azarar o pobre do homem que a olhava assustado. Se ela ao menos olhasse para ele...

-Será que eu poderia explicar? – A voz rouca e baixa fez com que a nuca de Tonks se arrepiasse. – Eu encontrei a criança perdida e assustada na rua. Estava tentando achar a mãe e eu me prontifique a ajuda-la, mas antes a trouxe pra cá para que ela se acalmasse.

Tonks tirou a mão dos olhos.

"_Não pode ser, estou delirando. Só pode ser isso, a pestinha da Diana finalmente conseguiu me deixar louca"_

A sua frente estava um homem de cabelos castanhos com vários fios grisalhos. Parecia cansado, mas os seus olhos eram muito vivos, muito ternos. Aqueles olhos cor de âmbar...

Tonks cambaleou, sendo amparada pelo homem.

-Desculpa, mãe, prometo que não faço mais isso. – A garotinha se aproximou de Tonks, depositando um beijo suave em sua bochecha. – Eu só fui dar uma olhadinha rápida nas vassouras, mas nem ia demorar muito, juro que é verdade...

_**Quando não estás aqui **_

_**Tenho medo de mim mesmo **_

_**E sinto falta do teu corpo junto ao meu**_

-Moça, você está bem? – O homem perguntou, tocando o braço de Tonks carinhosamente.

-Remus! – Ela balbuciou, a voz lhe falhando.

-Você conhece ele, mãe? – A garotinha indagou, abrindo um sorriso.

O homem parecia assustado, mas logo ficou nítido em seu rosto que ele a estava reconhecendo.

-Nympha!

-Vocês dois se conhecem! – Diana concluiu, olhando de um para o outro. Mas já estava começando a ficar aborrecida. Ninguém estava lhe dando muita atenção. – Ei, alguém pode falar alguma coisa? – Cruzou os braços, emburrada.

Tonks olhou para a filha e depois para Lupin. As semelhanças físicas entre eles eram gritantes. A cor dos olhos e dos cabelos...tudo muito parecido. Mas Diana tinha um pouco da personalidade de Tonks. Apesar de ser doce e carinhosa, a criança era hiperativa e inquieta. Uma fusão perfeita entre Lupin e Tonks.

-Remus, mas... como isso aconteceu? Eu pensei que...

Lupin parecia nervoso, angustiado. Lançava olhares confusos a mulher e a criança a sua frente. Depois de tanto tempo, depois de tanto sofrimento ele estava ali, de volta, e nem ao menos sabia da existência daquela criança. Ele lamentava tanto...

-Então já que vocês são amigos, o Tio Remus podia jantar lá em casa hoje, né?

Lupin e Tonks se olharam surpresos e ao mesmo tempo receosos.

-Não, Diana, eu acho melhor não... – Ele balbuciou, olhando o tampo da mesa. – Não quero atrapalhar sua mãe.

E nesta sua última sentença, sua voz estava carregada de dor e de pesar.

-Ah, não, eu faço questão disso... – Diana se aproximou de Lupin, olhando suplicante para ele, os olhinhos brilhando de um jeito irresistível. – Por favor... – E voltou-se para Tonks. –Ele pode ir jantar lá em casa, não pode, mãe?

-C-claro, Diana. – Tonks forçou um sorriso. – Isso se ele quiser...

A situação era desconfortável, mas Diana implorou tanto, que logo os três estavam se encaminhando para o pequeno apartamento de Tonks no centro de Londres. Aos poucos, Diana foi dissipando o clima tenso entre o casal, falando sem parar e arrancando um sorriso carinhoso tanto de Lupin quanto de Tonks.

Assim que eles entraram no apartamento, Diana saiu arrastando Remus pela mão, em direção ao seu quarto. A garotinha não era do tipo acanhada, mas nunca havia ficado tão à vontade com alguém que acabara de conhecer. Tonks aproveitou o momento de solidão e se trancou na cozinha.

"_Durante tanto tempo quis que isso acontecesse, mas por que agora? Porque agora que eu já havia me acostumado com a sua ausência..."_

Tonks ficou perdida em pensamentos, fitando uma panela vazia com um olhar vago. Viu os seus olhos que estavam verdes irem mudando de cor lentamente para um azul cobalto, enquanto uma lágrima solitária bailava em seu rosto pálido. Mas ela varreu a lágrima para longe, e segurou o choro. Ela era Nymphadora Tonks, e não iria deixar as suas fraquezas a dominarem assim tão facilmente. Ah, ela não ia mesmo.

"_Foi só o momento de choque"_, ela justificou, voltando a se concentrar em sua tarefa culinária.

-...então, mas na verdade eu queria um Kappa, mas mamãe disse que eles não são bichinhos de estimação. Imagina, eles são tão bonitinhos...

-Você queria um Kappa de presente de Natal? – Lupin riu divertido, enquanto a garotinha o puxava pela mão e eles entravam na cozinha.

-É... ou um Kappa ou uma Firebolt Plus. Mas acabei ganhando nem um e nem outro. –Diana fez um muxoxo. – Mas pelo menos eu tenho um sopro de Pigmeu, né...

Eles interromperam a conversa ao entrarem na cozinha. Tonks estava concentrada olhando um livro de receitas culinárias (presente de Molly Weasley), enquanto uma colher mexia um tacho encima do fogão de quatro bocas. Lupin ficou admirando-a. Quando Tonks deixou de ser aquela garota viva e elétrica e se transformara naquela mulher incrível? A maternidade transformara Tonks, mas o olhar permanecia o mesmo, por trás da camada de dedicação e zelo com a filha, ainda tinha a metamorfoga atrapalhada e inteligente que ele conhecia. Ou que pelo menos julgava conhecer.

-Desde quando você sabe cozinhar? – Lupin perguntou, dando uma olhada interessada no tacho sobre o fogão.

-Bem... Eu tenho uma boquinha nervosa pra alimentar, sabe. – E indicou Diana com a cabeça. – Durante um tempo me transformei em ruiva, pra ver se Molly se confundiria e achasse que eu era mais uma Weasley, mas... – ela fez uma careta de desanimo. –Não deu muito certo.

E pela primeira vez naquele dia, os dois trocaram um sorriso sincero, um sorriso verdadeiro. O mesmo sorriso genuíno que se espalhava em seus rostos, toda vez que estavam juntos. No tempo em que estavam juntos.

Jantaram tranqüilamente, enquanto Tonks contava algumas das traquinagens de Diana e olha que não eram poucas. Lupin sorria de um jeito carinhoso, toda vez que olhava para a garotinha. Era inevitável, já tinha se afeiçoado a ela. Mas ainda assim havia uma sombra de dúvida sobre ele, uma incerteza.

Depois foram para a sala e se esparramaram no sofá fofo que ficava em frente á lareira, aquecendo os pés com o calor aconchegante que as chamas crepitantes lançavam. Talvez se Diana não estivesse ali, as coisas tivessem acontecido de maneira diferente. Tudo teria sido mais tenso, mais doloroso. Mas o carisma infantil que ela irradiava foi o suficiente para reaproximar o casal e fazer com que esquecessem temporariamente o passado, as dores, a separação que parecia irremediável.

Ficaram horas e horas conversando sobre banalidades e só se deram conta de como estava ficando tarde, quando Diana adormeceu com a cabeça repousando sobre o colo de Lupin, enquanto este lhe acariciava os longos cabelos castanhos. Tonks sorriu ao ver a cena e se aproximou da criança.

-Melhor eu colocá-la na cama – Murmurou para Lupin. – Diana, querida, vem pra dormir, vem...

A garotinha resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível, enquanto Tonks a pegava no colo e a levava para o quarto. Depositou Diana delicadamente na cama e se demorou mais uns minutos ali, observando o sono tranqüilo e despreocupado de sua filha. Como ela gostaria de poder dormir assim...

Quando Tonks ergueu os olhos para a porta, viu Lupin parado ali, encostado no umbral. _"Como se fosse um anjo"_, ela pensou. Nos últimos anos, era assim que ela o imaginava: um anjo que estaria velando por ela e pela filha. No principio sentiu raiva de Lupin. Raiva por ele ter deixado ela sozinha e abandonada. Ele não poderia ter ido embora daquele jeito. Mas a raiva só durou por um breve período. Só até descobrir que estava grávida, esperando Diana. Afinal, ela não estava sozinha de verdade. Lupin poderia ter ido embora, mas havia deixado uma sementinha plantada em seu ventre, um presente.

Tonks deu um último beijo na testa de sua criança e se levantou. Trocou um olhar rápido com Lupin, enquanto voltava para a sala, com ele a seguindo. Sentou em uma poltrona e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Logo, a máscara de força e confiança se partiu, e uma lágrima teimosa voltou a descer sobre o rosto de Tonks.

_**Vem depressa pra mim **_

_**Que eu não sei esperar **_

_**Já fizemos promessas demais **_

-Remus, como isso foi acontecer...? – Ela balbuciou, a voz abafada. –Eu pensei que você estivesse morto. Esses anos todos... sem ter nenhuma notícia... Eu procurei tanto, eu quis tanto...

Lupin a fitava calado, parecendo mais velho e cansado do que antes. As rugas em seu rosto estavam mais evidentes, assim como as antigas cicatrizes. Tinha medo de falar e deixar as lágrimas denunciarem o quanto sentia muito por aquela situação.

-Tonks, eu sei que fiz tudo errado...

E a Auror nunca imaginou que ser chamada pelo sobrenome que fazia tanta questão fosse doer tanto.

-Mas não foi culpa minha. –Ele continuou, a voz baixa e incerta. –Quando os outros Aurores do Ministério fizeram o ataque ao esconderijo dos Lobisomens, eu não tinha conseguido escapar antes e foi por pouco que consegui fugir. Mas quando eles explodiram a caverna, onde o bando de Greyback estava, fui atingido por alguns destroços e fiquei desacordado por um tempo...

-Mas você poderia ao menos mandar alguma notícia depois. – E Tonks deixou escapar um soluço.

-Tonks, quando eu fui atingido, acabei perdendo a memória. Fiquei dias sem saber quem era, sem me lembrar de quase nada. Fiquei abandonado na floresta durante a Lua Cheia, ferido, abatido, totalmente selvagem. Só depois que a lua minguou foi que eu fui encontrado e que cuidaram de mim. – suspirou cansado. – Até hoje não sei como consegui sobreviver...

Tonks sorriu ironicamente, os olhos brilhando de um jeito diferente.

-E mesmo assim, você não se preocupou em mandar notícias. Não pensou no estado em que eu estaria. Pouco ligou em saber se eu estava bem, se estava viva ou não...

-Nympha, eu... –tentou procurar as palavras certas. – Eu apenas achei que não deveria atrapalhar sua vida mais do que já tinha feito. Achei que já era hora de deixar você seguir em diante. – E lançando um olhar para a porta do quarto de Diana, completou. – E posso ver que você conseguiu seguir em diante sem mim...

"_Como se ele soubesse como foi difícil pra mim, criar Diana sozinha"_

-Do que você está falando? Você acha que foi fácil pra mim durante esse tempo? Cuidar de Diana sozinha...

-Diana... O pai dela.. – Remus murmurou e depois ergueu os olhos para Tonks. – Quem é?

Tonks estava incrédula. – Remus, faça as contas. Diana tem cinco anos.

-Então...

Ela meneou a cabeça. – Ela é sua filha sim. Pensei que você fosse um pouco mais rápido com contas. Descobri que estava grávida só depois que você desapareceu. Acho que só foi por esse motivo que eu não me afundei. Não podia pensar só em mim...

Lupin se levantou rapidamente do sofá e se ajoelhou no tapete, em frente da poltrona onde Tonks estava sentada.

-Nympha... me perdoa, eu nunca pensei, eu não soube...talvez se eu soubesse... Céus, como pude fazer isso com você?

E os dois se olharam nos olhos, deixando que toda a frustração daqueles anos ficasse esquecida. Os dois haviam sofrido igualmente, disso não havia dúvidas. Havia sido uma grande piada do destino que tudo acontecesse daquele jeito, mas agora eles tinham a oportunidade de recomeçar, fazer tudo diferente.

_**E já me acostumei com a tua voz **_

_**Quando estou contigo estou em paz**_

Logo eles estavam abraçados, sentindo o corpo um do outro. Matando as saudades, apenas tentando preencher o vazio daqueles cinco longos anos. Não demorou muito para Tonks buscar os lábios de Lupin, numa carícia desesperada.

Os lábios se tocaram gentilmente. Se provando. Se reconhecendo. Lupin os entreabriu e sentiu a língua macia e morna de Tonks invadir sua boca do mesmo modo impetuoso e exigente de antes. Sentiu que uma das mãos dela se enroscava em seus cabelos castanhos e o puxava para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo mais ainda.

Depois de um tempo eles se afastaram. Lupin sorriu ao ver como Tonks estava: os lábios vermelhos e entreabertos, enquanto as longas mechas castanhas que ela usava iam se encolhendo aos poucos, começando a ficar cor-de-rosa. Aquela era a sua Tonks.

-Vem. – Ela se ergueu de um salto da poltrona, puxando Lupin pela mão.

-Mas, Nympha... – Ele parecia relutante. Exatamente do mesmo jeito que ele ficou quando ela havia proposto isso pela primeira vez. Como se o tempo não tivesse passado e eles estivessem no início daquele romance, onde não havia dor, separação e nem perdas.

-Shhh... pelo jeito você continua o mesmo cara chato. –Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sorrindo.

Ele não protestou. Deixou ser levado para o quarto dela, deixando que os sentimentos falassem mais alto outra vez. Como ele deveria ter feito antes.

Era como se fosse a primeira vez. As sensações e desejos estavam aflorados, como se fossem dois adolescentes. Aos poucos as roupas foram ficando largadas no caminho que levava à cama. Toques, carícias, juras de amor. E eles se entregaram novamente. Fundindo corpo e alma. Eles eram um só!

Quando Tonks acordou, as sensações da noite anterior ainda estavam vivas em sua memória, em seu corpo. Mas ao rolar para o lado da cama, viu que estava sozinha. _"Não pode ser, de novo não..."_. Mas escutou ruídos indistintos vindos da cozinha. Vendo que estava nua, enfiou um velho camisetão comprido que tinha e foi para lá.

A cena que a esperava, era a mais deliciosa que ela já tivera o prazer de ver na vida. Lupin estava preparando o café da manhã, tendo Diana por companhia. A garotinha estava sentada na pia, com uma enorme travessa no colo, lambendo as sobras da massa do bolo de chocolate que fora feito ali. Os dois conversavam animadamente e Tonks achou que aquela era a coisa mais perfeita do mundo.

_"Eu sempre soube que Remus seria um bom pai"_

-...É, mas quando a mamãe começou a brigar comigo lá na Sorveteria eu fiquei com medo. – Diana falava, arregalando os olhinhos cor de âmbar, de vez em quando. – Parecia até a Vó Molly quando briga com os tios gêmeos.

Lupin gargalhou e sentindo que alguém estava os observando, virou-se e viu Tonks parada no umbral da porta, com os cabelos rosa-chiclete totalmente bagunçados. Ele se aproximou da Auror e enlaçou a sua cintura.

-Diana, você já escovou os dentes? – Tonks perguntou. A garotinha soltou um muxoxo de indignação e saiu rapidamente da cozinha, reclamando muito.

-Bom dia, dorminhoca. – a voz rouca de Lupin sussurrando em seu ouvido era o suficiente para fazer Tonks se derreter toda.

Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu Lupin acariciando o seu rosto, percorrendo cada detalhe ali. Um toque leve, macio, quente e suave. Não queria abrir os olhos. Tudo estava tão perfeito. E as carícias continuavam e, agora, estavam próximas à sua testa, afagando os seus cabelos. Ela soltou um gemido fraco de satisfação, quando, num momento súbito, sentiu aquelas mãos de toque macio forçando suas pálpebras a se abrirem.

-Mãe, você tá acordada?

Tonks abriu apenas um olho e se deparou com um rostinho redondo e cheio de covinhas a olhando com curiosidade. Ela soltou um suspiro cansado, os olhos enchendo-se se lágrimas.

-Mãe, aconteceu alguma coisa? – a garotinha perguntou, abraçando Tonks.

-Nada, querida, foi apenas um sonho. Apenas um sonho...

_**Quando não estás aqui **_

_**Meu espírito se perde**_

_**Voa Longe longe**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A: Bem, essa fic estava incompleta no meu PC a quase dois meses. Sei lá, já estava com ela pronta na minha cabeça, mas ficava deprê só de imaginar o final. E foi mais uma daquelas minhas idéias que surgem do nada. Hm, e Diana não é um nome nada irônico pra filhinha desse casal, hein? Rs..**

**Bem, acho que é isso. Aguardo os comentários...;D**

**Grande beijo**


End file.
